The invention relates to an electropneumatic door control valve for the control of pneumatic door drives in pneumatic door operation installations, especially in vehicles which are used for mass transit. Such a door control valve is used to control a pneumatic drive which is designed as a double-acting working cylinder and which consists of two chambers, a door opening chamber and a door closing chamber as well as a piston. The driver of the vehicle triggers an electrical pulse to the door control valve which causes either a pressurization or ventilation of the closing or opening chamber of the door drive, whereupon the stroke motions of the door cylinder piston produce an opening or closing movement of the door. There are various requirements that must be dealt with in such a pneumatic door operation and to date, these requirements have typically been addressed by the use of individual dedicated devices. One such requirement is that the closing movement of the pneumatically operated vehicle door automatically reverse into an opening movement if persons or objects are wedged in the closing door. Another requirement that must be met arises from the situation where it is necessary to vent the door drive so that the door could be opened manually. For this purpose, the supply line of the door control valve is equipped with an emergency cock which, when manually operated, vents the door drive or other pressurized equipment. Because of the use of this emergency cock, a further requirement arises by the fact that there is a danger that after the emergency cock is used, or after it is switched back into the operating position, the door drive will be pressurized suddenly and there will thus be a sudden movement of the door which could damage the door or even injure a person. To deal with this situation, it is necessary that the pressurizing of the door drive take place initially throttled and that the throttling effect can only be overridden by a deliberately triggered electrical pulse.